The invention relates generally to methods, semiconductor devices, electrical and electronic circuits, and products useful in providing temperature compensation in such methods, semiconductor devices, electrical and electronic circuits.
The problem of temperature effects in semiconductor and other electronic circuits, which causes the electrical properties to change with temperature, has existed since such circuits were first developed. The temperature of the material used in electronic and semiconductor devices, circuits, and components affects the electrical properties at a physical level, and accordingly, operating parameters change. While in some applications the temperature related changes in operating parameters of electronic and semiconductor elements are sufficiently small that, given the purpose of the circuit or system using the elements, compensation is not necessary to maintain operation of the circuit or system within desired performance bounds. However, in many types of applications, such as in sensors, instrumentation, and communications, among many examples, temperature effects, if not compensated, can cause circuits and systems to be essentially unusable in an environment where the temperature changes. Given that temperature change can occur not just due to the ambient temperature, but also because of self-heating effects of power dissipation in electric and electronic devices, temperature compensation is necessary in many applications.